


Won't You Breathe?

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Breathe, Gen, I have no idea, Live, Love, Moon, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, POV Second Person, implied/reference, no editing, simple, space, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: drabble of sorts
Kudos: 1





	Won't You Breathe?

Won't you breathe?

Up up up, deep into the black sky, you look. The moon a slither beacon in the sky. Each star fights through the clouds and pollution. 

It calls louder with each silent moment. You rise, a mere spirit floating above. How tiny. 

A city morphs into a small dot, Earth follows soon after. 'This must be how stars feel'.

To stay here forever floating would a gift from the gods. Blessed to sink into the depths of space: no worries, nothing but light and dark. 

Awe pulls you towards the simplicity of it all. The moon beacons brighter now.

'One day' you think.

Today you breathe in, becoming whole once more. 


End file.
